Nick News, Now!
by dawsonxmoon
Summary: Lulu and Max are hosting a Nickelodeon show together, called Nick News, Now!. The catch? The two don't exactly like each other at the moment. With bickering, misunderstandings, a disatrous camping trip, a secert journal, lies, jealousy, a basketball game, tears, and more, it's going to be one heck of a journey.


**A/N: Hey, here's a little Mulu treat for y'all. This was originally for Zevie Month, but I wrote it today and couldn't wait. Here's a random fact because I'm weird: my nails are currently a super cute pale pink (my favorite color) and they look very attractive ha ha ha. (I'm a weirdo xD) anyways, erhm, follow me on Twitter (Love_Forever_13) ask me a question on (LoveForever13) and please review!**

**I'm going to do a quick 'story advertisement' for two (yes, two) stories:**

_Shaking the Feeling Away _**by **zoey-peace-love **is just an insane story through and through. I swear, chapter 3 made me almost cry. (Zander screaming at Stevie broke. My. Heart.) It's so flirty, and then it just grows intense. Basically, the story is about Zander and Stevie pretty much not realizing their feelings and Kacey trying to hook them up, but it's so so much more than that. Also, it's really realistic considering that's how they act on the show. Y'know, not realizing there in love with each other and everything. I advise you to check it out.**

_How to Rock WMHS _**by **zevieshipper13 **is just the ultimate best. It's a Glee-How to Rock fusion and it honestly could not get any better. I watch Glee on occasion and this story just keeps making me want more! She hasn't updated in a while and I hope she will soon so I can squeal again! Plus, the author is a total sweetheart. Readddd!**

**I don't own How to Rock :).**

Lulu's POV

I can't believe I had to do this. He hurt me. He broke my heart. I cannot stand him.

Fans are wondering why I've kept my distant from Max Schneider, and if you want to know why, I'll tell you: He's a total jerk.

We had it all. We were young and in love. We were on top of cloud nine. And then Max had to go and ruin it.

Ruin our perfect, careless, simple relationship status and go leave me on tour for the summer. Yeah, thanks a lot, Maxwell.

We used to take pictures together, hang out on set, and jam out together with the cast. Max had me thinking we could spend the summer together. He _promised._ He had me thinking of all that we could be, all what we were, and all what we are. I knew he was dating Ali, but I never thought much of it. I figured they'd just break up. Which was selfish, I know.

And then he left. Got up and went. Deserted me. Left to go on tour with Victoria Dawn Justice, aka little miss perfect, with her high cheekbones and cheeky smile and silky hair and gorgeous figure and clothes like a model's. He left. I was alone, and sorrowful.

But our relationship survived. We weren't dating or anything, just friends. He wrote occasionally, texted me the occasional 'hey', sent me goofy pictures and his tour update videos, and such. But there wasn't anything there. I went an entire summer without seeing him. It hurt.

I made a rash decision and decided to move to New York, for the sake of Max and I's friendship. Max spent a fair amount of time in New York, so I figured it'd do some good. I didn't see him. Not once.

I went back to L.A. for two reasons: The Halo Awards, and the shooting of Finally Feeling like Christmas. I'll start with the music video shooting: Well, considering there were a lot of people there, I barely hung out with Max, much to my regret. But he mostly hung out with Beau, Spicy, and Durston anyway.

Okay, back to the Halo Awards. Well, the Halo Awards were actually good. I finally saw Max and actually talked to him, I even posted a picture of us on instagram for the Mulu shippers. Max laughed at that and he actually apologized to me, in private. He took me to a closet and made a sincere apology and I forgave him and well, I believed him. I trusted him. Whatever, no big deal. I don't care.

I do, though. I thought we had something. Something. Something that made me sing every song about him. Bubbly, Every time we touch, all your love, you and I, they were about him.

And then he ignored me. Ignored me for weeks and weeks. I heard nothing from him. And he posted the picture. The picture of him and Madeline, the girl he called cute that was practically kissing him. Well, when I saw that picture, I guess I was jealous, so I asked Durston, who I was on a group date with at Disneyland, to make it seem like we were on a date.

My life's pretty much a mess. Because now I have to…..to hang out him. For hours. One on one. Why? Because Nickelodeon thought it would be fun for us to host a show to together.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I really wanted to end it there. It's not exactly the happiest thing, but I thought it described what's going on with Mulu right now in a new light. Next chapter will be Max's view on the situation. Which should be interesting. I know, I know, I'm crazy for taking on a new story when I can barely keep up two. I know I'm cray-cray :D.**

**Bye, Darlings!**


End file.
